hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Malachai Chamberlain
Malachai "Kai" Chamberlain is one of the main characters. He is an extremely powerful Witch-Werewolf Hybrid and the alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack along with Charlie Marshall. Kai is the son of witch Christopher Chamberlain and the younger brother of Dominick and twin of Thomas Chamberlain older brother of Hope Chamberlain. Because of his marriage to Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain, Carson is the step-father of Elizabeth Chamberlain as well as the uncle of Thomas Chamberlain Jr. Kai is a member of the Chamberlain Family, Chamberlain Coven and the French Quarter Coven Physical Appearance Kai is very handsome, standing 6'0 in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 24-25 year old despite being over 170. Personality Kai is very authoritative and powerful. He Loves his step-daughter Elizabeth more than anything or anyone. He also enjoys killing people that cross him. He is also vengeful but protective of his loved ones. Powers and Abilities Kai is one of the greatest and most powerful, dark witches in history, due to his various acts of great significance to the future, mostly negative. Malachai Chamberlain is an extremely powerful witch. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic. He easily wished the storm she conjured himself away with the wave of his hand. He flung Christopher across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. He then helped Dominic, reactivate the Crescent Moon Curse on Charlie's pack, modifying the spell so that everyone affected by the unification ceremony of the werewolves will be affected. He was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Thomas and Charlie with ease. Later Carson was shown to have delved into the use of Sacrificial Magic. Weakness Kai is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Carson can be undone by powerful magic. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Kai didn't care much about Elizabeth at the beginning. Later , as he married Charlie, He becomes Elizabeth's step-father. He promised to protect her along with Charlie and Dominic. Kai was good with Elizabeth as he managed to settle her when she was upset. Charlie Marshall The Relationship of Kai Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall began once Kai was made aware of Charlotte's pregnancy with his brother's child. Kai shows her his family's history to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child. Kai makes a promise to Charlie that he'll always protect her. A few days later Charlie is reading the journals of Kai and learns more about him and how he feels about his siblings. When Dominic asks what it is about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlie responds that Kai was kind to her. Once Kai and Charlie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. The day after when the witches are trying to kill her baby, Kai tries to do everything he can to undo it and kills the witches who were responsible. One Charlie disappeared, Kai and Dominic though Thomas had kidnapped her, they then confronted about it. Kai finally found Charlie and she tells him about her hybrid baby and what it can do. Kai confront his brother about what Charlie had told him. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Charlie was about to die because Thomas's threat, Kai was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Kai's words, Charlie decides to take the first step and kiss him. Other Relationships *Carson and Elizabeth (Step-Father and Step-Daughter/Close Allies) *Carson and Charlie (Husband and Wife/Close Allies) *Carson and Dominic (Siblings/Former Allies/Enemies) Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Powerful Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male